Lest We Forget
by Reeserella
Summary: "Three words. Three words to represent those who were lost." Written for Remembrance Day. Rated T because I like T, and it is a bit sad.


**AN: I was trying to find a good subject for a remembrance day story, and when I flipped through the pages of the Ottawa Citizen, I found an idea and just started writing about it. By the way, Roberta MacDiarmid is a character based off myself for the purpose of this story and, I know the F-35's are only supposed to arrived in 2016, but I decided to back up the arrival date a year. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lest We Forget

Three words. Three words to represent those who were lost. Friends, Family, Lovers. Ghost. Roach. Meat. Royce. Ozone. Scarecrow. All dead. Captain MacTavish, Captain Price, missing. And I, lost, wandering around, no one to help me, no one to trust. Alone in a forest, like that of my name, no one to tell me where North is or where I should go, my spirit broken, betrayed.

As I was stumbling around, crying, alone, I remembered, remembered how things were, exactly 365 days ago.

* * *

It was Remembrance Day today. Being in the Canadian Forces, we made a big celebration. F-35 Fighter jets, long range guns, rifle fire, the minute of silence at 11:00 AM, speeches for downed soldiers, the tears, everything. All that and I couldn't cry. Instead I was happy, happy that all of those people sacrificed themselves for a world like today. Progress in the world we live in. Those men, fighting for our safety. Even if the battle isn't quite won yet, I can feel it coming. We haven't given up yet.

I'm Corporal Roberta "Forest" MacDiarmid, and I am proud to serve my country, and protect the world.

The celebration is ending now, so I look around, noticing the deep look on people's faces. The citizens of Canada are thinking, remembering, about the blood that was shed for our protection. I love this day, since it's the day where we all think about our past, without having to live in it. On this day, the people of Canada think about ways of changing the future. For a whole minute, we think about those who were lost, about how we can change things, and how important our world is.

"Corporal MacDiarmid, may I speak with you please?"

Turning towards the voice, I notice that the man who spoke to me is an American General. Wait, an American Military official, here? Shouldn't he be in the United States, celebrating Veterans Day?

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you supposed to be in the United States?" I say, getting slightly suspicious.

"Yes, I am, but this is slightly important, please, follow me." He turns around, and starts walking.

I follow, not wanting to miss any important information. He leads me to a building, small, one story, and by the looks of it, heavily guarded.

After entering a soundproof room, he sits down, motioning me to do the same.

"So, Corporal, I've heard great things about you, but first, let me introduce myself, I'm Lieutenant-General Ben Shepherd of the United States of America." He says. "I'm here for a specific reason, and that reason is to ask you a few questions. Let's begin."

He takes out a document from his briefcase and starts to read.

"So, Corporal, I hear say that everyone on the field calls you "Forest". Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"May I ask as to why?"

"Well General," I start, "during my training, I was always better in the forest courses, when people started to notice, they started calling me that. At first, I hated being called "Forest", since it reminded me too much of Forrest Gump. After a while though, the name stuck."

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is it, sir?"

"Well," he says, blue eyes looking at me, "what would you say if I would let you join the Task Force 141, an international group whose job is to stop terrorists, mostly Russian ones, so you'll be able to run in the forest a lot."

I swear, if I were in a Japanese manga, my eyes would be sparkling.

"Yes!" I say, without a moment's hesitation.

"Ok, so pack your things, I'll meet you at the Ottawa airport at 0700 tomorrow, and bring all you things, since it's going to be a long ride." He gives me a little smile, and leaves.

* * *

Oh, God, I shouldn't have accepted that offer. Turns out, the kind General was a backstabbing son of a b****, who would go through anyone to get what he wanted.

So here I am, cold, confused, nowhere to go, lost in a forest like that of my name, and losing energy, fast. I fall to my knees, all of my momentum, spent, death lingering on the edge of my fingertips. Oh, why did it have to be this way, I fought for my country, my planet, and all I get in return is loneliness.

As death took me into her sweet embrace, I remembered, remembered the soldiers who fought for the world we live in, and I knew that, soon, I was going to join them. In the last moment of my life, I remembered the three words we often say to honor the soldiers who were lost, who fought. The three words that say:

Lest We Forget


End file.
